Never meant to be
by Why not
Summary: This is my very late contribution for Yamcha week (Yes, I know, VERY late!) I've read countless break-up stories where Yamcha acts like a mean selfish womanising bastard, and I'm sick of it.This is my version of how Yamcha and Bulma broke up.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, heck, I don't even own a car!  
  
Summary: This is my very late contribution to Yamcha week.(Yeah, I know, VERY late!)  
I've read countless break up stories where Yamcha acts like a mean selfish   
womanising bastard, and I'm sick of it. This is my version of how Bulma and Yamcha   
broke up. Enjoy!   
  
Oh, and before I forget it: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first story "Unusual   
couple"! I'm really grateful for the positive reviews, and I even liked the flame!   
  
  
The Break-up  
  
Bulma  
  
It's not that I don't love him anymore. I mean, he was my first boyfriend and he'll   
always have a very special place in my heart, but my feelings for him have changed.   
Two years ago, I wouldn't have dreamed of being with anyone but Yamcha. I guess that   
dream I had about kissing Vegeta made me realise Yamcha might not be my knight in   
shining armour after all. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about that particular   
dream, but we've always been honest with each other. That is, I know I have been.   
When I first met Yamcha, I never would have thought he'd be flirting with other   
girls in my presence, that he would cancel our dates or that he would be more   
interested in fighting than being with me… He was so shy, it took him ages to stop   
blushing when I (or any other female, for that matter) was around. It took him even   
longer to ask me out, and he didn't dare to touch me, let alone kiss me. And now, it   
seems everything is more important than me… He wants to hang out with the guys, he   
needs to train/spar/whatever, and I feel like he doesn't want me to be a part of his  
life anymore.  
When he was at King Kai's planet, he actually told Tien and Choatzu that I could   
wait a little while longer, and he had been dead for months (I could have lived   
with a lie in this case, damn that honesty thing)! I guess when it comes down to it,  
his training is more important to him then me.   
  
  
Yamcha  
  
Damn, this is hard. I've come here to Capsule corp to break up with my first (and   
only) girlfriend, and I can't seem to find the courage to ring the doorbell. This   
is one battle I definitely don't want to fight. We've been together for ages, and I   
still love her, but I can't be the man she needs, and she can't be the woman I need.  
When you've been as long together as we have been, you get to know each other very   
well. I know she wants to settle down and maybe even have a family, but I'm just not  
ready for that, I don't even know if I'll EVER be ready for that.  
All we've been doing lately is fighting, and make up afterwards. Don't get me wrong,  
I love the making-up part, but I hate the fighting. She'd throw me out of her house   
swearing this was the last time I had let her down and that she never wanted to see   
me again, and I'd come back a couple of days later with flowers and excuses, and we   
would make up. She hardly ever apologises to me, because in her opinion I'm always   
the one to blame.   
  
We've always been completely honest to each other, why can't she believe me when I   
say I'm not flirting with other women. I don't mean to brag, but ever since I've   
started playing base-bal I've become very popular with women. I can't help it, and   
it would be rude to just ignore my fans. It's not like I'm her property!  
  
Kami, I hope she won't cry. This is hard enough as it is. Of it's own accord my hand   
has moved to the doorbell, and I can hear the familiar buzz. There's no backing out   
of it now, I suppose. In a way I am glad for that. I've always had problems dealing   
with my emotions, and I'd much rather run away again. Too late for that, though, I   
can see her approaching the door. Kami give me strength.  
  
Bulma  
  
My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the buzz of the doorbell. That must be him…   
When I check my watch I'm surprised to see he not only in time, he's actually five   
minutes early. I can't remember the last time that happened, normally he's always   
late. He sounded so serious when he phoned and said we needed to talk. I get up and   
walk to the door. I take a quick look in the mirror, take a deep breath and open the   
door.  
  
"Hi Yamcha."  
  
"Hi Bulma. Can I come in? We need to talk."  
  
He looks at his feet while he's talking to me. I nod while I step aside to let him   
in, and he doesn't kiss me. Now I know for sure something is wrong. Kami, don't let   
him break up with me… I don't want to be alone!  
That particular though makes me think. I don't want him to break up with me because   
I don't want to be alone? Is that all? I don't want him to be with me because I love   
him, but because I don't want to be alone?  
  
He has walked into the livingroom, and I realise I'm still standing at the door. I   
close the door and make my way to the living room as well, just as he pops his head   
around the corner to see what's keeping me.  
  
"So, you said we needed to talk?" I asked. "Spill it." I sit down, and motion for   
him to do the same.  
  
Yamcha  
  
  
I want out of here! I have made this perfect little speech, I've practised it on   
Puar over and over until she'd beg me to leave her alone, and now I can't remember   
a word of it! Bulma is waiting for my answer, I'll just have to improvise.  
  
"Yes, uhm, well, Bulma... I don't know how to say this... Oh well, here goes nothing.  
We've been together for what? Five years? My feelings for you have changed, and I   
don't think our relationship is working out. We need to move on, see other people,   
you know?"  
  
Way to go Yamcha! Talk about being rude. I could have been talking about replacing   
an old pair of shoes, for Kami's sake! I sure have a lousy way with words! I feel   
miserable and I dare not look at her, so I focus on my shoes instead. Replacing   
those shoes wouldn't be such a bad idea, actually. Man, I'm being stupid.  
  
"I'm making a mess of this, aren't I," I mumble unhappily. When I dare to take a   
peek, she seems to take it rather well. She's not crying, and she isn't throwing   
things at me (yet). That's definitely a good sign. She remains silent. That's not   
like her at all. If I get any more nervous I'll start biting my nails. Why isn't she  
saying anything?  
  
Bulma  
  
It's like I expected, he wants to break up with me. Now that the moment has come, I   
notice it hardly hurts at all. He could have said it more eloquently, but he is   
right. The sparkle, the magic of our relationship is long gone. We both deserve   
something better.  
  
"Yeah, you are making a mess of it, but I understand what you mean. Just five   
minutes ago, I would have been heartbroken, but now I'm not sure. I mean, I know how   
you feel. I feel like we're together just because we don't have someone else, and   
not because we love each other. We shouldn't be together if we don't love each other,  
right?"  
  
The surprised (and at the same time relieved) look on his face is priceless. He   
probably expected me to throw a fit, or burst into tears. That's not going to   
happen, not now anyway. Maybe I'll cry for a little while later, when he is gone,   
but right now I'm just feeling very relieved. I had been thinking about breaking up   
with him, but I didn't have the guts. Would it really be so terrible to be alone? I   
have lots of friends, and Capsule. Corp, and I'm still beautiful, heck, I can get   
anyone I want!   
  
Yamcha  
  
"No, I think you're absolutely right." Yamcha says. "All we've been doing lately   
is making the other unhappy, and we deserve something better than that. I am so   
glad you feel the same way! Uhm, you're not just saying this to make me feel better,   
are you?"  
  
"Not a chance! Believe me, if I would have been unhappy I would have resorted to my   
usual routine, i.e. yelling and throwing things at you."   
  
Silence. I still have something on my mind, might as well just say it.  
  
"So, do you think we can still be friends?"  
  
"Yes, I think we can."  
  
She smiles at me and I open my arms to give her a big hug. She puts her arms around   
my neck. I hold her tight, and I know we have made the right decision. It will take   
some getting used to, but I really think we can be just friends. Whoever said   
break-ups will leave you feeling miserable, was sorely mistaken. I feel like a   
weight has been lifted off my shoulders, and I'm pretty sure Bulma feels the same   
way. And who knows? Maybe we will find our perfect mate someday...  
  
The End  
  
So that's what really happened, in my opinion that is. Please review!  
  
  



End file.
